


Ferocious Garden

by EmieChii



Series: Mansion shenanigans [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Sentient Plants, reader POV, second person view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmieChii/pseuds/EmieChii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when you get lost in the garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferocious Garden

Sheesh, and here you thought it couldn’t get any worse, guess it apparently can. Fucking hell you’re covered in cuts from thorns, branches in your hair and you’re as tired as that time you went without sleep for nearly five days, god that was terrible. You sit down and run a hand through your hair, brushing away the twigs and leaves from it. “ Mnrgh, I’ve had far better days “ you mutter as you look around in your new surroundings. 

All you can see around you is just green and more green. This is the biggest garden you’ve ever been in and if you’re going to be honest, it might be the last too. You look around constantly as if making sure no one’s nearby, you swear you keep hearing something or someone creeping up on you. It’s making you paranoid honestly.  
Ah fuck, no keep it calm. Don’t let this get to you, you can do this. Breathe in…breathe out…slow and steady…okay there you go, you are calm now, good. You can’t help but notice what appears to be a shed further over there…maybe..maybe you can find something useful?  
You decide that curiosity got the best of you and you get up, starting to make a run for it to the shed. Far too concerned about the dangers that can lurk nearby and no way in hell are you going to waltz about and get yourself killed, no, not yet.  
Fortunately you make it to the shed and dash inside it, closing the door behind you as you make sure nothing saw you, there’s nothing to be seen outside from the window but the looming darkness of the garden’s depths. You sigh in mild relief before looking around inside.  
There doesn’t seem to be a lot of useful equipment and those that could come to use is already rusted up and broken, renderring it useless.  
You groan in frustration, how are you now going to get out of here in one piece? Or at least with your life intact. 

You decide to look further into this and start to rummage through the shed, there’s a cupboard by the corner, so what do you do? Well you check it like the curious little piece of shit you are. You swear one day that curiosity is going to kill you. Nevertheless, that can wait. 

You try to open the cupboard but it just. Wont. Budge! Urgh! Why the fuck is it not opening- oh…it needs a key...FUCKS SAKE! You try to remember if you saw any keys before…before…oh...God no….hell fucking no, you have to go outside again to find that fucking key…urgh..The day just can’t get any better, can it? 

You grumble as you walk out again and begin to search carefully, making sure you’re not too loud. You check under rocks, in the bushes, UP IN THE FUCKING TREES- Oh hey, a nest…magpie nest, ah…there’s something shiny there…let’s just..check a liiiiil bit closer.  
There’s several keys in it and you grumble, jesus fucking christ you’ll have to bring all of these with you either at once, and risk a possible predator to hear the chiming and chingles from the keys. OR take one by one and risk being seen…

FUCK THIS; SEVERAL LAPS ARE FOR LOSERS LIKE THAT PORCELAIN DOLL-FACE-GUY. You are running like one scared motherfucker because you have a keyring full of keys, a mind full of fuck and a body full of blood and flesh that most animals would love to consume.

Okay, we’re good..we’re back at the shed…time to test these keys…This..will take a while…you start to fiddle with the different keys.  
No…nope this doesn’t fit..no…nope..nu-uh, OH HEY SARAH WOULD LIKE THIS ONE! You tuck that in your pocket for later, you remember that Sarah’s fond of bone-ish keys. You check the last key, thank fucking god it fits.

As you open the cupboard you are surprise- AH FUCK THAT’S A BLACK WIDOW, NOPE NOPE FUCKING NOPE. SQUISH IT, FUCKING SQUISH IT! You squish that thing because NO FUCK THAT. YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DEAL WITH A FUCKING BLACK WIDOW…Okay you admit that sound racist out of context..why are those called black widows anyway? They’re small spiders with a red cross on their belly, can’t they be called like…ya know..Blood Widow maybe?  
Ergh, once you’ve gotten rid of that dead thing you look around in the cupboard, only to find something being wrapped in a bunch of fabrics. We don’t know about you but how something that big can be comfortably in a cupboard, no one knows.

But let’s not dwell anymore, let’s check this thin- it’s a map! Huh, who knew you’d find a map here? Wonder what it’s for…you open it to look at the various drawings of the area, ah it even has a ‘you are here’ point with the garden. You ponder for a moment before you sigh, looking around in the shed, you want to bring the map with you but you can’t carry it in the open like that. There’s got to be something you can put it in- Oh! A backpack! Perfect.  
You immediately walk over and crouch to grab the straps to pick it up, but only remain surprised when you realize how heavy it is. You huff and open it up to look inside, oh looks like a pair of hedge clippers! These can come in handy! You grin as you pick it up to look at it closer, it’s in mint condition, no rust, no chips, it’s like its completely new! In addition, look at those sharp edges; you feel a rush of excitement and defintely adrenaline rushing through you, causing you to shiver a bit. Honestly you have this huge thing for anything sharp and blade-like, like those odd teeth those shadows have just gets you going...Almost making you want to pluck them out, after all, they grow back, right…

You shake your head as you realize what you were thinking, shuddering in somewhat shame that you would even think of that! What is wrong with you? (Nothing is wrong with you; it’s called a simple desire) You think to yourself, there is nothing wrong with wanting something. Anyway, you check the backpack for anything else, finding something used to sharpen blades, a small pouch- EUGH IT SMELLS! You carefully open it only to find…okay that’s pretty gross, a dead mouse. You open the pouch completely to then toss the mouse out, don’t need something rotting up the backpack. The smell lingers, though but the pouch can come in handy. You just put it in a different pocket of the backpack so the scent doesn’t spread. You search a bit further finding a small gem, you won’t really get productive use for it, but you’ll hang onto it, you always liked gems.

Once you make sure everything is in a good position in the backpack, you however keep the clippers in your hand, ready to use in case you would stumble upon enemies. Who knows what this garden can have! 

As soon as you’re out of the shed, you begin heading deeper into the garden, cutter at the ready, and good thing too! You feel something grab your ankle and yank you down to the ground, ow that kind of hurt. Immediately you glance over to see a thorny…vine? The plant’s alive? How…bizzare, but you have no time to think of that as the thorns start to scrape and puncture the skin through your clothes. Hopefully there’s no venom in them but you use your free hand to push yourself up so you’re somewhat sitting before you get the hedge clipper up, unlocking the safety secure before it snaps open and you immediately start cutting at the vine that’s hooked around your leg. It sounds like it’s shrieking in pain but do you really care at the moment? No, it’s kill or be killed here! You hiss as the grip tightens, making it all the more painful until it finally let go for a brief moment, allowing you to get up and back away. It’s still moving but a lot more frantic now due to the shock. 

You try to look for a weakspot or maybe just a source, eventually you spot some roots nearby that seem connected to the vines. You quickly sidestep and make sure you are by reaching distance with the roots. Extending the arms that hold the clipping device you start cutting at the roots. The vines react immediately, shrieking and swishing from side to side, some hitting you right in the face, leaving a few cuts from the thorns, you endure the pain however as you manage to cut the last root, the vines falling slump to the ground after one last, odd shriek.  
You look over at the result, huffing and reaching up to your cheek only to flinch when your hand trace the small wounds, they sting a small bit but thankfully there doesn’t seem to be a chance of venom. Forcing yourself up you continue on your way, biting on a piece of your shirt before tearing at it to then cover the worse case of the wounds on your leg, that oughta do the trick. 

You find a small pond and sit down by it, putting the hedge clipper aside before you cup your hands to dip into the water, lifting them up soon after to rinse your face of the amount of small blood that trickled down from the wounds. It’s extremely cold compared to the surrounding of the enviroment which is rather warm, comfortable, really. You sigh as you look around, seeing no sign of anything alive, you might as well rest here for a bit. 

A few hours later, you decide you’ve had enough rest and get up, only to stumble right back down, the covered leg hurts a lot and you lift the rag to check its condition. It’s all red and swollen, maybe the thorns that wrapped around your leg had venom in them after all? You grit your teeth and force yourself back out, holding back a pained noise. You take a few breaths before you attempt to walk on it, nearly falling over right after. Damn it must be pretty bad, you growl a small bit and force yourself to keep going however, guess you’ll just have to limp. You dip the leg in the water however to see if the temperature will ease the swelling at least. It sort of do ease the pain at least. 

You get up soon after and start limping again, taking your equipment with you as you continue on your way, hopefully finding an exit out of this hell-garden. Hopefully you'll survive.


End file.
